The Truth About Forever
by Lilly5603
Summary: Ally finally comes to her senses and decides to date Austin, but would their relationship remain picture perfect?Ally's just trying to fit in and find her truth in this crazy world,she's trying to find her someone special but would she realize that he's right in front of her? She's just trying to find her truth about forever...give it a shot, you won't regret it... *COMPLETE*
1. First dates&First practises

**Kay so first Austin and Ally fanfiction. Hopefully better than sounds. Anyway, I don't own the characters and on with the story.**

**Full summary: Austin's new album coming out, Ally's has the guy of her dreams and Trish and Dez are finally getting along, but would everything stay picture perfect for team Austin? But things take a turn for the worse when Austin says he loves Ally. Problem? She has to choose between Dallas and Austin and her decision might just end her friendship and her life in general would become miserable without Austin.**

"Guess who the happiest manger in the world is?" my friend Trish asked excitedly.

"Um, Princess Belle's manger?" Dez asked. "Doofus she didn't have a manger," she stated.  
You don't know that," he said and huffed and walked away.

"Okay, so why are you so happy?" I asked her. "Cause Austin's new album just came out and over one million people already bought it!" she screamed and started jumping. I joined her and we did our own little happy dance.

"OMG, this is so exciting and Dallas just stopped by to ask me on a date!" Really couldn't stop jumping up and down!

"Who asked you on a date?' I turned around to see my dad and Austin.

"Oh, just Dallas." I said coolly.

"Ally, I'm not sure about this," my dad started, "I mean it's your first date and tomorrow I have to go to a convention in Canada, can I trust you to be safe for this week?" he questioned me.

What not trust me for one week; he left me alone for half of the summer. Maybe everyone's just afraid I'll make a fool out of myself in front of Dallas.

"Sure dad, you can trust me, I am a good daughter, I never have done anything wrong, and so why would I now. And this will be a vacation for the both of us. I will get time to relax and write a couple of new songs for Austin." I said trying to reason with him.

"Well I guess so," he said wearily. And that is when I started screaming.

"Calm down Ally, I still think that you should have parental supervision." Uggh, parents.

"Don't worry sir, Ally and I would have a sleepover so that we can be together for the week and Austin and Dez would always be right by our side." Trish said trying to get him to rule in my favor.

"Yeah and we're Ally's friends, we'll make sure nothing happens to her, plus you can totally trust Als," Austin said trying to persuade him too.

"Okay well, you are a well behaved daughter, you haven't done anything wrong and you haven't given me a reason not to trust you." He said finally agreeing.

"Yes, I love you daddy so much!" I said giving him a bone-crushing hug .

"Yeah, yeah, everybody loves dad when he gives them what they want. He said walking away, probably to the food court.

"Awww, thanks guys so much, I don't know if he would have ever agreed if it weren't for you guys!" I said giving yet another bone-crushing hug.

"Okay Als, we get it, now stop that you're killing us," Trish said, "OMG I'm five hours late for work." She said running off.

"Yeah well I am gonna run randomly off that way." Dez said doing exactly what he said he would do.

Well this is awkward, why is Austin so quiet.

"I'm very happy for you Ally, all the stupid sentences and goofy dancing finally paid off, Congrats." He said breaking the silence.

"Thanks Austin that was really nice of you to say. And I may have danced goofy but I don't always say dumb things," I said defending myself.

"Yeah, that's why I am staying here to help you practice for your date," he said jumping down on the countertop. "Why," I asked.

" 'Cause you really like him and he really likes you and it is your first date, so I am helping to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself," he said matter- of- fact.

"Thanks that's very sweet of you." I told him looking directly into his eyes.

"No prob," he said looking right back at me and smiling, "that's what best friends are for."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo**************oooooooooooooooooooooooo

We were in the practice room. I was on the piano bench and Austin was sitting on a chair in front of me.

"Okay first date, I know this obvious, but try not to make a fool of yourself." He told me. Really, that's the advice, everybody knows that! But he is my friend, and he is trying to help so let's be honest.

"I know, it's just that I really like him and it is pretty hard for me to tell him that without stuttering." I confessed.

"That's cool, just practice on me, I'll be Dallas and tell me everything." He said sweetly.

"Um, well, um D- Dallas, I-I-I, I can't do this." I gave up.

"Okay well don't give up just keep trying here I'll start off. "Ally, you look beautiful tonight, as always," he started.

"Dallas, I really, really like you and thanks for the compliment, you look pretty good yourself too," I said blushing and looking into Austin's eyes.

"Anything for you Ally, you're an amazing girl and I really like you and I am glad you feel the same way. Will you be my girlfriend." He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Austin, I will," I replied.

This is gonna be a perfect first date and wait what! Did I just say Austin instead of Dallas? What is going on! This is wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Great Ally, cause I have been waiting to ask you for a long time," he said leaning in. wait did he miss the fact that I said his name instead of Dallas? No he couldn't have and why is he leaning in?

But I was too.

And as you guessed, we kissed and I think I enjoyed it.

All I know is that things are gonna be awkward from now on, but I'll think about that later, right know I'm savoring the kiss, which feels…right.

**Liked it hated it review and let me know, the more reviews the faster the next chapter gets uploaded. **

**~Amrita**


	2. Kissing&Jawropping

**Okay well I wasn't planning on updating so soon but your reviews about updating for my loving fans made me. Not to mention I only got 3 reviews but even if it's 1 or 100 I will update. Just one review makes me smile.**

Austin's POV

Okay guess who is the happiest teenage online internet sensation right now? That's right Austin Moon. This guy! Why you ask? Well today I kissed my best\song writer and couldn't be any happier. Why once again. Well she is going on a date with a guy that I want to murder right now, but that is alright. Why…again? Well what she said after we kissed is what matters to me. (even though that after the kiss was awkward)

_**Flashback**_

"Austin I-I um, well what was that?" she stuttered.

"Just shush and kiss me," I told her and we did just that.

"Austin this is wrong, I have a date tonight," she warned.

"Ally, it's not like you're committed in a relationship. And I asked you not as pretending as Dallas, but as me."

It probably was her flushed cheeks and big brown eyes that made me realize that I love her. Love that's a strong word, but I guess I do from now.

"Austin I think I just made a huge mistake about accepting a date from Dallas." She said simply. Now I smiled, like as big as I could, cause she likes me back and enough. But I am dying for her to be my girlfriend.

"Austin, stop smiling," she giggled at my childness, "and I don't think we have a chance right now." And that fellow reader is what made my smile drop.

"Actually, I didn't finish. I think I should go on a date with Dallas, see if I still like him because deep I still do, but if things don't work out, I'm coming straight back to you." She completed smiling.

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I said doing my little happy dance. She laughed at my silliness.

"Aw, come on. You know she love this about me." I said attempting to make her dance with me, but she escaped my arm and fell to the floor. And me being me just had to burst out laughing. She just rolled her eyes at me and got up.

"Well my date is tonight so until then how about you come over to my house and help choose an outfit that will make Dallas' jaw drop," she said suggestively.

"But you get dressed up all hot for some other guy that's not me and what do I get?" I pouted.

"Well if you are good, you may just get a kiss or two," she told me. I instantly agreed. "Deal." I told her. "Great, she you at my house for 7. Bye-Bye," she gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked out.

_**End Flashback**_

Which is why I, Austin Moon, am standing outside Ally's bedroom door going to knock and I am smiling and grinning like an idiot.

Ally opened the door and when I saw what she was wearing my jaw instantly dropped and I know that it is rude to stare, but she should have warned me that…

**Ohhh, bet ya wanna know what happens next and what Ally's wearing, eh. Well here's a tip, REVIEW. There the button is just waiting for you to click it, so DO IT. Until next time,**

**~Amrita **


	3. Awkward moments & Tough Descions

**Okay** **everyone's asking or thinking what Ally's wearing, but let's be honest, I mean the story is called the **_**Truth **_**about Forever, right? Okay, when I first updated the last chapter, I didn't even know what Ally was wearing. Oh, before I forget at the end of this chapter some of you might just want to kill me. Why? You'll see, but don't worry it'll get better, I promise. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the charters so don't sue me, please!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally open the door and when I saw what she was wearing my jaw instantly dropped and I know it is rude to stare, but she should have warned me that she would be half-naked when I came to her house.

"Agg!" she screamed covering herself and going to get a robe. "Austin, what are you doing here?!" she yelled at me while her back was turned.

"Don't you remember that you told me to come over, and help me make you look 'jaw dropping?" I asked, mimicking her tone.

"Oh, well I thought you were Trish, she said she was coming over to help as well," she told me. And as if on cue her phone beeped.

"I'm guessing that you got a text?"

"Yeah, from Trish, _My parents are angry that I got fired from my aunt's glass store and broke a few things :(. Grounded and can't come. Sry, TTYL._" She read the text out loud.

"Guess that it's just me and you then," I told her then I remembered something, "And now is the perfect time for that kiss, eh?" I asked her.

"Austin! At least let me put on some clothes!" she screamed at me. I really hope her father doesn't hear this conversation. "Fine, fine what are you wearing, my queen?" said while bowing down.

"Austin, stop," she said while rolling her eyes and shoving me slightly."

"Hey, no one shoves Austin Moon!" I said while tackling her so that she was underneath me and I was on top. Pretty sexual position if you ask me. And of course, her dad picked that exact moment, while we were leaning in for a kiss, to walk in on us. Boy, this is gonna be embarrassing!

"Ally, Dallas is he- Ahhhh!" he screamed when he saw us. "Austin Moon, what the hell, do you think you are doing with my daughter!" he barked. Gulp, this is bad!

'Um, I was- um," I stuttered. "Dad, he tripped and fell on me," ally said offering a sensible explanation for this. I quickly nodded my head in agreement.

"That explain that, but why were you two leaning?"

"Um, sir we hit our heads together, giving the explanation this time. "Okay, and Ally, why are you not wearing any clothes?" he said. Now we are doomed.

"Dad I have clothes on under this and what did you say, Dallas is here?" she asked her father, while I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and avoided eye contact with Ally's dad.

"Yes, he's in the car waiting for you." "Okay, let me fix me makeup." She said walking to the bathroom.

I almost screamed for her not to leave me in the room with her father alone. "What kind of date, wait's in the car for the girl?" I questioned.

"Someone who will respect my daughter and not play with her heart," Mr. Dawson said coldly and walked out of the room. I sighed in relief. And then his words sunk in. Hey, I will not play with Ally's heart. I think I love I wanted to scream, but I decided against it.

"Okay, I gonna go" Ally said while walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing an over the knee pink striped dress with a belt on her waist. And her hair was in a ponytail. She looked beautiful. Right now I wished I was Dallas so bad.

"Wow, you look wow," that was the best you could think of Moon! I mentally cursed myself.

"Thanks see you later and try to stay out of my dad's way he might just kill you," she warned me. "Thanks," I smiled and followed her out of her room.

**Ally's POV**

I really enjoyed my date with Dallas. And he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed. I know Austin said he wanted me to be his girlfriend, but there's just the fact the Dallas, who I have had a crush on for months asked me I just had I say yes. Telling him is gonna be hard, but, what can I do? Let's hope he takes it well. I sighed as I looked out into the Miami city lights and thought about my date with Dallas.

**Hate it, love it. Review it to let me know. I told you that you might hate me after reading the chapter, but don't worry this hatred of yours will only last for a couple of more chapters. And to be clear, Ally chose Dallas over Austin. So review and tell me what you think. It's the last day of September and my birthday was last month so it's not too late for a belated birthday gift ;). Enjoy the rest of your final day in September. Wow, time flies, I remember dreading the first day of school and now a whole month as passed, just 11 more weeks to go. Yeah, I keep track, I'm that anxious for Christmas. Bye-Bye :) **

**~Amrita**


	4. End of Discussion & End of Friendship

**Yay, an update! Wooo! Are you excited cause I am. Let's get started, I guess some of you hate me and some of you don't… well whatever. Warning this chapter will be short.**

**You know the disclaimer; do I have to say it?**

**Ally's POV**

"So, I decided that maybe Dallas is the one for me," I cautiously told Austin.

"What, why. I'm so better looking than him and I make you smile does he do that and everyone's a sucker for blonde. My mommy said so," he shouted at me.

"Austin, let's be mature and mother's always tell the children that their special. And he does make me smile and his hair is pretty flawless, you gotta admit that that," I said.

"Yes, while that is true, I am better for you than him. I mean everyone says it," he pointed out. What? No one says that. I would have known.

"No one says that, please Austin. At the end of the situation the important thing is that we can still be friends." I said hoping that he would agree.

"Actually, no. You were a nobody at school and I have a free invite to sit with the populars and you know what I think I'll take it and make your life miserable. I know that I don't have to go to that extreme, but you need to know how I feel and I think that is the best way and don't explain to be that this is not the way to solve this cause I'm not gonna listen and don't bother writing any songs for me, I'll hire a professional or just never sing again," he said while walking out of the room.

Wow, who knew that Austin could be so…cold hearted? And to think that I thought he was nice. I scoffed this does not make any sense. We could have still been friends. I finally let the words sink in. This means…I'm not partners with Austin anymore, or friends. The tears finally well up inside me and I let them fall.

I knew only one person can comfort me…my boyfriend. Well that was a little weird saying but…eh, I'll get used to it. Deep down I think I love Austin, but something tells me that Dallas is the one, but then something tells me that I am just making a mistake by trusting Dallas and in my heart it tells me that Austin is the one. Maybe I don't love Dallas, maybe it's Austin. As my dad says 'can't say you don't like it if you haven't tried it.' Well in this case it's him. I'll try with Dallas and if things work out then I know it's true, and if things don't…let's hope Austin's still available. If he was smart he would wait to see of if things work out between me and Dallas.

Well guess this is it for me and Austin. No fame, no future, no friendship or relationship, nothing what so ever. Wow, it's amazing how thing s can take a turn form good to bad in such a short time.

**How was it? Good, bad, loved it, hated it? Review and let me know. I told you it was gonna be short. And Austin oh Austin, don't worry this hatred would only last for a few more chapters. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or anything you would like me to fit in somewhere, just leave it in the review. Oh, and Happy 1****st**** Day in October! Halloween time! I wished we celebrated the holiday. I could have made a damn awesome Princess. But can't argue with that sadly… :(. Peace out until nest time and remember to review!**


	5. First Day & First Arguement

**Hey, I'm back! And thank you for the amazing 19 review. Ahhhhhh, I'm like sooo excited for this, are you? Cause this is where the drama starts…oh. And like I said you may only hate Austin for about quarter of the story or less, depending on what I decide, cause i came up with this during a free period at school…**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the characters or Austin and Ally.**

****

Ally POV

Today was the day that I'm dreading the most. It's the first day of school and the first time I'll meet Austin after 2 weeks. Yes, he hasn't talked to me ever since our blow up. I think he could have at least waited to see if me and Dallas would work out, don't you? For the first time in my life I'm gonna say I hate you, Austin Moon!

And I haven't even told Trish about our fight. When she asked I said he went New Jersey for the rest of summer. Hey!-I'm not the best liar and she actually bought it, and as for Dez, well he didn't ask.

My parents think the same thing also. I mean my dad knows how close Austin and I are, correction _were._ I just can't believe we're not friends; it breaks my heart to think of it.

And when he starts to torment me during school, I have no idea what to say to Trish. She'll be _so pissed_ that I lied because we're, like, _best friends_, and best friend _don't_ lie to each other.

But what can you do? There's no way to take back the past and to predict the future. I have no idea what destiny has in stored for me, but something in my gut tells me that it ain't gonna be pretty

***********************oooooooooooooooooooo**********************

**Austin's POV**

One word. I'm sooo mad. I haven't talked to Ally for weeks and I promised her dad that I'll look out for her when he leaves to go to his convention. What am I supposed to do?

I don't want to be mad at Ally forever, but she really hurt my feelings, and today is the day that I'm dreading for…the first day of school. I said I'll ruin her life at school, be one of the populars, and I will. And there's this one girl that has her eyes on me and I might as well use her to make Ally jealous.

This is a side of me that I never knew existed. I guess it's true, when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even.

************************ooooooooooooooooo*************************

**Trish's POV**

"So, that's basically my summer at Spain with my cousins," I said after explaining one of the best summers I have ever had with my cousins. I wonder if hers was as great. I mean I was with her for the majority of it but, last 2 weeks I had to go visit my family in Spain. We talked via Face Connection.

I knew she probably had a great summer I mean Austin was with her, or so I thought, I wonder if anything sparked between them. I mean, like we're all expecting a relationship from the two. But then she told me about Dallas and that he was her new boyfriend. The girl could be sooo stupid sometimes.

We were walking to school. Just me and Ally. Normally we would walk with Austin but Ally said we'll meet him at school. She told me that Austin and his family went New somewhere for the last week so I guess it was really just her and maybe the dumbo himself, Dez.

'So where's Austin," I asked her. She stuttered are a while and then said…

"Trish there's something I have to say..."

I had I cut her off we were at school, and the sight I saw was completely shocking. I looked at Ally and saw her flinch. I knew it, she still likes him! But it must have really scarred her to see Austin and Alice Flexner making out, in front of the doors of our school.

What! This doesn't make any sense, Austin hates the stuck ups and he surly hates Alice, I mean everyone one knows she's a slut!

I took Ally's hand and dragged her to where Austin was with her protesting along the way.

"Austin Moon, what the heel?!" I shout-asked.

"Great timing Trish, oh I see you have _Ally_, the slut, with you. How was your summer Ally, did you get lain by anyone. Oh wait, I forgot, who wants to have sex with _you_?" he asked.

What, well you go away for 2 weeks and apparently you miss a lot!

But why is so mean to her all of a sudden and…wait hold the train; he just called my best friend a _slut_?! When _he's_ making out with one! This just doesn't add up!

I look at Ally and I see tears threating to spill out of her eyes. I would be embarrassing for everyone to see her cry. I give Austin a glare and escorted Ally into the school.

Before the doors closed I caught a look of Austin's face. He had a mixture of satisfaction and sadness, while Alice was glaring at Ally as if she wants to kill her.

Ally Dawson, you have some explaining to do!

Austin's POV

I felt two different emotions. One' satisfaction: I made Ally cry. Two; sadness: I made Ally cry! I just feel so guilty when I saw her face. I was one she made when she was _really hurt_, I can't believe _I_ was the one to cause it.

"Come on Austie, let's finish what we started," she said attempting to pull me away.

"Umm no let's finish this _later,_" I told her. She looked upset for a minute but then smiled.

"Look you're new her so I'm let this one slide, but next time, this isn't gonna happen," she told me looking serious.

"Kay, I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You need to know to be rude as though you have no care in the world, or else you can't be one of us." She said.

"I know and, I'm sorry," I said running away before she could stop me.

When I got to the girl's bathroom, I stopped outside. I could hear Trish and Ally's voices. Trish sounded angry and Ally sounded as though she was crying.

"Ally, you should have told me whether it was good or bad. I thought we said BFF's don't lie!?" I heard Trish shout.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry Trish! I know it's just that I was stupid and now that Dallas and I aren't heading anyway far in our relationship, I was just stupid and now I wish I had Austin," she said softly.

I grinned; Ally and Dallas are broken up or still together and just facing problems. But then I felt a pang in my stomach.

I made Ally cry.

"Look Ally Best Friends don't lie to each other and if that's a promise you can't keep then our friendship obviously means nothing to you!" Trish said walking out but she managed not to see me.

'Wait Trish…" Ally begged. She sighed and I heard running water meaning that she turned the tap on [probably to wash her face.

I felt the pang again; I was the cause that ended Ally and Trish's friendship.

I heard Ally walk outside and she saw me and froze. I did what she wasn't expecting; I threw my arms around her and gave her one of my signature comforting hugs. She didn't hug back as she normally would when I let go she managed to say "Please don't hurt me," softly before running away.

I sighed; there was nothing I could do to get back my friendship with Ally.

**Okay, there done. Liked it? I'm not too sure if I do. Anyway it's Friday and I'm sooo happy. I just love the weekend don't you?**

**{1} I don't own Face connection, if it's a real thing, I don't know.**

**A big shout out to all of you who reviewed more than once, you guys are amazing! I can't call each and every one of you out, but you know who you are, so thanks :). You guys really and truly make me smile like every day. **

**So that's it for now, so bye-bye and don't forget to review, your opinion counts…and I have a poll on my profile so feel free to check it out, but most importantly, REVIEW! **


	6. Forgiving & Screaming

**Hey, fanfictioners, kay I don't think that was a real word, but warning this chapter might be short.**

**{1}First off, I'm sooo sorry for not saying this in the last chapter but ****readinghottie16, thank you sooo much for reviewing and for giving me the idea for the last chapter. Seriously guys the last chapter was based on an idea she gave me unless she's a he well I don't know, but thank you sooo much for the idea that made the last chapter possible and also this one, you rock!**

**{2} I looked at the reviews and was like I have to update and don't worry this is the second to last chapter Austin is gonna be mean to Ally and even after the mean part is after this the story is gonna be a little longer…kay sooo…**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters**

**Ally's POV**

I am so scared to go to school these days, ever since the first day when Austin insulted me, but here's the thing it is midway through the semester and he still bullies me and guess what? He replaced me, with Alice! It turns out she an amateur song writer, mark my words, amateur. She can barely write. The songs he produces are awful…like something bout liking onion rings and pancakes and making out in the rain….it's just really bad.

And Austin recently started texting me saying that he wants to 'talk.' Like I want to talk to him, which I obviously don't…, okay, okay I badly wanted to talk to him.

I tried to tell my parents, but I chickened out.

Trish forgave me eventually, she said sorry for leaving me in a bad time like this and that Austin needs to grow up, and I totally agree. Trish still manages Austin even though she doesn't talk to him willingly.

My phone just dinged again. It was Austin again. I sighed and got ready to face another horrible day at school.

_2 hours later_

Dallas just texted me, he said we aren't working out so we should just split up and we can still be friends.

Honestly, I'm a little pissed off that he broke up with me via text message, but we weren't really acting like a couple recently. I think he met a blonde chick somewhere, and I'm cool with just being friends, after all he doesn't go to Sunset High.

I texted back a simple okay and I'm cool with being friends.

I just walked into Chemistry and sat in front as always. The bell rang and Austin came and sat down next to me. "What's up freak?" he asked me.

Why on earth would he want to sit down next to me? What happened to Barbie-doll-like Alice?

Seriously she was beautiful! She had golden blonde hair with sparkling blue-green eyes. She had the perfect figure and always wore the best clothes, nothing like my simple style. She always wore sparkly short clothes, sometimes I wished I had the same figure so maybe I could attract boys, like she did. It was obvious that she was a slut; she has slept with more than a dozen boys while she was with Austin, but he pretends that he doesn't know the truth about her.

I forgot I started to think and was lost deep in thought that I didn't realise that I had been staring at Austin…."Like what you see, whore?" he smirked.

"Really Austin we went from BFFs to this?" I told him. It was the first time I brought up our past friendship. I don't know where this sudden braveness is coming from but I like it. I saw him flinch from the mention of his past.

I saw his expression change and soften.

"Listen Ally, I have been telling you we need to talk, and I totally understand of you don't want anything to do with me. I mean how I treat you is really offensive, I mean I know there's no way you're a slut, whore or any of those things I call you, but Alice used to say that we need to stick together and be mean to you and I'm such a fool to listen to her when she always had sex behind my back, so I called it off this morning and I'm sorry," he said ending a very hear-warming apology. I think I was in tears.

"Look Austin, I forgive you, I mean you were pretty heart broken when I chose Dallas," I said.

"Actually, _still_ heart-broken, Ally, I mean Alice was a distraction with a horrible taste in music, I man she just can't write at all! I really miss you Als, and your Dad trusted me with you when he went to that convention and Trish was mad at you and you were home alone. Alone _with _Dallas," he added.

"Really, Austin you know me better than that and Dallas and I sorta broke up like 15 minutes ago." I told him.

"Via, text message?" This proves that Austin still knows me.

"Yeah, but our relationship wasn't worth it. I mean I didn't even think we were dating when we were, so I'm not heart-broken," I told him.

"Good to know," he said.

"So do you wanna be friends again or more?" he hopefully asked.

"Sure, but not the more part. I meet a fella, his name is Daniel. He's really hot and he asked me out in study hall." I told him avoiding his gaze.

"Okay that's cool, um listen I promise not to freak out like the last time and be by your side forever, anything you need tell me, and I'll do it. But I'm not gonna hide the fact that I have a _major_ crush on you," I said truthfully.

"Deal," I told him.

_Later that day, in time for Ally date_

"Hey Als, ready to go?" Daniel asked me.

"Sure, where are you taking me," I asked. He just smirked.

"Just a romantic dinner at my house my mom's not home and I doubt that we'll be doing any talking." He said whispering that last part in my ear sending shivers down my spine and _not_ the good kind.

I immediately put together the puzzle pieces, he wanted sex. He saw the look of realization on my face and smirked.

"Well, well, well look who's a smartass. Literally a smart girl with a wonderful ass." He pointed out.

No this can't happen, my first time was supposed to was to be special, with someone who loves me and I love them back, I only met this sicko this morning! How can I be so stupid! This isn't gonna be pretty!

"No," I hollered, "Let me go! Help! Help, anyone, someone! Help" I screamed with all my might.

"Oh, shut up bitch," he said.

I hollered one last time before I heard a voice behind me and then I blacked out.

**Oh, what's gonna happen next? Gotta review to find out. Austin might be softening up now, but the story's just begining.**


	7. Parents & Promises

**Hey, hey followers, did you like the last chapter? Okay then you'll love this one. I know I said that I was gonna make Austin mean to Ally for about 2 more chapters but I changed my mind, cause when Austin goes back to liking Ally (which has already happened) the story is gonna have a whole lot more twists and turns…so on with this chapter…and many of you thought Austin was the one who saved her last chapter, well you're right….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or their characters.**

**Austin's POV**

I was walking out of the school when I heard someone crying for help. It must be Ally; we were the last two people to leave the school compound. And her kidnapper must be Daniel. I raced to the lamp post only to see him raise a brick to hit a not so quiet Ally. I knew it! It was Daniel.

"Hey leave her alone, man!" I shouted at him. He just laughed and blacked Ally out. "Ally!" I screamed.

I lost control now I went up to the boy and kicked him in a place where the sun does not shine, he immediately punched me back.

_After the fight at the police station with Austin_

Well, after the fight let's say, I had a few broken bones and a bloody nose. Man the boy can put up a fight. Someone saw us and called the police and now I'm in the station with my parents and Ally's in the hospital with her dad.

"Alright Mr. Moon and Mr. Rogers what was that about?" the police officer asked us.

"Austin attacked me cause I asked his crush out on a date and he blacked Ally out before she could stop him from hurting me," Daniel lied. What? That's not even near the truth! _He_ blacked Ally out and well….um…I guess I started the fight.

"Anything to say Mr. Moon," the lady said clearly indicating that she believed Daniel.

"Um, yes_ he_ blacked out Ally and he well…he… was going to rape Ally," I blurted out.

"What? Austin, don't be ridiculous, I never knew you could be so salvage and then you have the guts to blame Daniel, whose way more injured than you, and say he was going to _rape_ Ally! Austin Come On!" my mother shouted at me.

Seriously, now not even my mom believes me! And my dad just is standing there looking dangerously angry. He didn't even say anything until now….

"Austin Moon, accept your punishment for your deeds and apologise to Daniel, and don't you _dare_ raise your voice and talk back to your mother," my father warned me.

"You know what; I can't believe my own parents don't believe me! When Ally regains consciousness, why don't we just ask her instead of asking me to accept my punishment of going to _jail _for something I didn't even do!" I shouted at them causing them to look at me in shock, I _never, ever, ever_ talked back to them or raised my voice.

"_Austin?!"_ my mom screamed.

"Please clam down, Mr. and Mrs. Moon your son may be right. There is no need to yell at him," the police officer said rubbing her temples.

"I have talked to some girls and they all said that Daniel has dated them and after they gave him sex, he left, one of the girls got pregnant, and his parents are always not home when he has his girlfriends over to his house and some neighbours say they sometimes hear screaming in the middle of the night," the officer put forward.

"_What?!"_ everyone in the room screamed.

_At the hospital with Ally_

I just reached the hospital, after the incident I was proven innocent and my parents apologised for not believing me, I just ignored them and hopped in my car and drove straight to the hospital. Trish was outside Ally's room and said that Ally's just sleeping don't disturb her and she left saying something about late for a party.

I was waiting outside Ally's room when I heard a scream for help coming from Ally's room. I immediately ran in to help her and to see she was in tears.

"Go away Austin," she said softly.

"I'm sorry Ally, I can't leave you, not at a time like this," I told her sofly too.

"Austin, you were right, he was just using me for my body," she replied.

"I never said he wanted your body," I said, really I never said anything about him wanting her body.

"Thank you for saving me Austin," she said.

"You're welcome Ally," I told her.

"Austin please go," she begged again as I sat on the bed and held her in my arms.

"No, Ally, I can't someone I love when they're in pain," I told her. I didn't think she'd hear me since I whispered, but I knew she did when she replied

"I love you to Austin."

**I think this was one of my fav. chapters since she said I loved him. So did you like it? There's only one way to find out…review because this chapter was supposed to be up since yesterday, but the electricity in my neighbourhood cut out and my laptop battery died so I couldn't charge it. Sorry :( and yes I agree with some of you, you gotta love Fridays. And so review because I'll update faster ;)**


	8. Saying Yes & Interrupptions

**Hey I'm back and I just want to say thank you for 39 FREAKING REVIEWS, like you guys are so awesome for that, and those of you who don't review and just check back to see when I update you're awesome too. I love you guys and now I'm almost done with the thank yous.**

**{1} Shout out of this chapter goes to…**

**Awesomesauce325: thank you, thank you sooo much for reviewing for like all the chapters I have posted so far. You rock!**

_In the hospital: Austin's POV_

I woke up with sunlight on my face. I suddenly was worried where I was. Then I looked down to see Ally sleeping on my chest. I smiled then the memories of last night flood through my head.

The fight, which I won, if I must say so.

The fight with my parents. Not a fight really but it's the first time I talked back to them.

Ally saying I love you.

Number 3 stood out the most to me. Ally said she loved me. Or she could have only said it cause she's sleepy. But I chose to believe the first one.

I looked down at us. Ally was asleep on my chest and we were on the bed with my back leaned against the wall. Also she was sitting inside my legs. I looked down at her and realised that she may not get up right now so I closed my eyes and dosed off to sleep.

_5 minutes later_

Cross sleeping out. I only got 5 minutes of sleep before my phone stared to ring. I quickly went to answer it, afraid it might wake Ally up. But it was too late. She was already stretching out.

"Uggh, what are you doing here?" she snapped at me.

"Well, good morning sunshine," I replied cockily.

"I don't have time for your insults right now, blondie," she told me coldly.

"I wasn't gonna insult you, and you seem surprised that we're on the same bed to together," I told her.

"What?!" she screamed in my ears.

"Owww!" I yelled as she looked under the covers. Really?

"Really Ally, since when am I the kind of guy that does _that" _I asked her.

"Well, you kind of turned into a player who uses girls for sex when you started dating Alice," she told be. I turned beet red. It's kinda embarrassing to have the person you love tell you that.

"Sorry, but like I said we could be friends again, right?" please say yes, was the mantra chanting in my head. Her expression softened.

"Well, yes, didn't I say so earlier?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good, but maybe we could be more than friends," she told me "only if you still want to," she added quickly.

My eyes were the size of mars. I was more than happy to be her friend. I realised that I still loved her and I always will. Those chocolate brown eys that make your heart melt and….

"Like what you see?" she said copying my line from yesterday. I guess I was probably staring.

"Oh yes. You could bet on that," I told her and I could see her blush "and yes, I would love to take you on a first date, in fact," I paused and took out a flower ring that I bought her. I could see the light in her eyes when I pulled it out.

"Will, you Allyson Dawson, like to be my date this Friday?" I asked her in a British accent. She giggled at my childness and said,

"Yes, Mr. Moon, I would love to," she said mimicking my accent. I laughed and slipped the ring on her ring finger, and I leaned down for the kiss that I was been waiting ages for…and she leaned too.

Kissing Ally was way different from kissing Alice. When I kiss Ally I feel fireworks and this newfound energy that makes me hungry for more. We finally pulled apart when we needed air. She was still in between my legs but her body was turned towards mine.

We leaned down for another kiss, but of course we had to be interrupted.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" the person screamed and when we looked to see who the owner was well it was a person that we least expected…

**Kay so what did you think? Was it good, was it rushed? Review to let me know…and who do you think the voice was, also review to let me know and if you liked this story then you're definitely gonna like Chemical Reactions by ****Alexia Rider. It is really good so review her story and this one too. Thanks :)**

**Ohh and link for the ring is on my profile, hopefully, just highlight the link (which is long, I know) and click the Search Google option and hopefully you'll see it if not just PM me and I'll send you a pic.**


	9. Hospitals & Surprise Guests

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm pretty pissed that I didn't really get that much review for the last chapter which got me thinking maybe you guys didn't like the chapter anywho I'm back and this is a very short chapter and please leave in the review if you want me to continue the story, if I don't get many review on this chapter then I'm gonna stop the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Austin & Ally**

**Ally POV**

I was in the need of a friend and of course Austin was there for me. I was sleeping when I had a flashback of the incident and I got paralyzed I let out a big scream. And of course it was Austin who came to my rescue.

I'm thinking of this as I watch Austin sleep and I go into a deep sleep myself. Then as I'm falling asleep I think of him being mean to me and calling me names. I choose to think about that later.

I was just about to kiss Austin. Epppp! I am in heaven, correction was in heaven, and someone decided that it was the perfect time to walk in on us. And I was expecting it to be my dad, but there was a shock and surprise for me. Apparently Austin was shocked too cause I heard him gasp. Nobody was expecting Alice to walk through that door, not at ALL!

"Alice?! What are you doing here?" Austin asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Well, I came here to see my _boyfriend_ but apparently he's busy getting down with someone else," she replied glaring daggers at me. I just stared at her cause I know Austin gonna break up with her and I'll be smiling the whole time.

But my intensions were cut short as yet another surprise guest came to visit me.

Dallas.

Yep, you heard me, Dallas. The guy who broke up with me via text message, the guy who I thought I loved.

"Ally, I'm so sorry, thi-" he stopped and looked at the tension around the room.

Well, it's kinda visible with Alice glaring at me, Austin glaring at Dallas, Dallas glaring at me and Austin's position and me looking flushed and embarrassed.

"Well, what brings you here?" I asked Dallas, trying to be cool.

"The fact that my friend is in the hospital, and I thought I would bring you some tulips, your favorite flower," Dallas told me.

It's so sweet of him to bring flowers for me. As a friend of course.

"So should I leave it on the table and go or stay?" he asked.

"Why," I questioned him.

"Cause it seems that I'm interrupting something," he said referring to me and Austin.

"Oh, well I'll go and leave you to it," he said winking before walking out of the room.

"Um, Alice can I talk to you for a moment?" Austin said speaking up.

"Sure" Alice said still glaring at me.

Austin helped me get off him, gave me a small smile and walked out of the room.

While he walked out I eyed a table with the flowers. They were red, my favorite color. I sighed to myself while the door opened.

Thinking it was Austin I wanted to ask him when I would be able to go home.

"Hey Austin do me a…" I asked and was cut of by none other than Alice.

"Listen and listen well. I know what you're doing, bitch. You're gonna try to get Austin away from me, well guess what. It's not gonna work! I am his girlfriend, and he goes for hot blond chicks. Two things you'll never be!" she screamed at me.

**Remember review and say whether I should continue this story.**


	10. Chapter 10: The beginning of the drama

**Kay so thanks for all the review so far, this chapter is going to be extremely short BTW…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the charters so please don't sue!**

_At school Ally's POV_

Austin and I walked down the halls hand in hand with everybody whispering. He whispered in my ear, 'just keep walking, head held high, they'll stop and remember I'm right by your side.' And honestly that's all I needed to know that he does love me, even though I can see it in his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look whose here. Mr. and Mrs. Moon. Acting in love and as annoying as hell," said the one and only-thank God- Alice.

"Look, Alice, back off, Ally and I did nothing for you to hate us." Austin defended us. And the hall went to a string of 'Oohhhs'

"Well, Austin It might help to know that Ally's…"

**Yeah, short as hell well I feel sorry to leave you guys with a filler chapter alone so click next to see what happens, I don't mind reviews for this one…**


	11. Chapter 11: The explanation-part 1

**Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter hopefully it would meet your expectations and it would be long…I try to make my chapters long, but it doesn't work out…**

_**Continuing from Ally and Alice's conversation….**_

"Kay first I'm Austin's girlfriend, cause if he broke up with you it's because he loves me, in fact the only reason he dated you was to make me jealous," I told her and I felt a slap across my cheek.

There was Alice, hand in the air and me with my cheek red and throbbing. For such a small girl she can sure hit hard…

"Listen again, he dated me because he loves me, he hated you. He would never use you to make me jealous, please if anyone should be using who, it should be Austin using you to make me jealous," then she slapped her forehead like she just came up with an amazing idea

"He only dating you cause I refuse to have sex with him, Oh!" she exclaimed.

Then Austin came in to this Drama Rama.

"Sorry I came back late I met an old friend outside and we talked and we kinda lost track of…" he started then stopped himself when he noticed Alice and the finger marks on my cheek…then looked from Alice back to me.

"What happened when I left?" he asked cautiously as though the answer may be the response he feared.

"Ally fell and some device shaped like fingers marked her cheek," Alice said as though she was innocent while twirling a stand of hair around her finger. LIAR!

"Liar, she hit me!" I screamed at Austin, and Alice glared at me, huffed then rolled her eyes. She muttered something like 'As if'.

"As if is so not through, tell her Austin that you used her and that you love me!" I practically screamed at his face since he was now sitting at the edge of my bed with Alice glaring daggers at me the whole time.

"Okay, Ally I'm right here, no need to shout.

Second, I wasn't using Alice, I thought I loved her at one point but I didn't," he said directing this first part to me and, of course Alice is going to but in…

"Is this because I didn't give you sex? Cause by the second day I usually do, but you wanted to wait," she told Austin.

Ew, this conversation couldn't be any more awkward for me. _I rather not sit down here and listen to Austin Moon's sex life!_

"No and I _love_ Ally and I always would," Austin said looking into my eyes and I knew he wasn't lying.

"But Austin don't you think _love_ is too much of a strong word?" Alice asked in a small voice.

I looked at Austin and awaited his response.

"When it comes to Ally, definitely not, I _love_ her with _all my heart_ and I know she does too," he said looking at me. I blushed registering in my brain what he said.

Alice just huffed and walked out of the room and hopefully out of our lives.

"Why does our life feel like some kind of love soap opera?" I asked Austin. He thought for a while then replied…

"Cause it's hard for girls not to resist this sexiness," he said cockily. Austin's back, that's for sure, I just remember him to never make those kind of remarks, oh well, I guess two nearly a month with a sult can change ya!

"Excuse me Miss Dawson, may I speak with you alone for a minute?" the nurse asked. I nodded and Austin walked out of the room.

"Listen Miss, your father had an emergency to attend to in Spain, so he left a couple hours ago while you were asleep. He's very sorry for not being her for you at this time, but he is needed in Spain. He's not too sure when he'll be back, it probably won't be for months, so he gave me instruction for when you are released later today to stay with a young man, by the name of Austin Moon." She explained to me.

Well I'll miss him at least I'll be with Austin, but why?

"But why can't I stay home alone?" I asked her.

"You see the young man isn't caught yet and we don't want him trying anything on you for the next month or so, so he trusts you to be safe with Austin," she explains. "I'm guessing that's the boy you were cuddling with this morning," she added and I turned a deep scarlet color.

"It's alright I see it with lots a couples," she reassured me.

"Oh and I didn't tell your father this cause I thought you would rather stay with your soon to be boyfriend, but his parents are on an European Tour and won't be back for another 14 weeks, that should give you enough time for your wounds to heal and for the police to catch the rapist. I'll be gone now." She got up to leave.

"Have fun, but not too much fun," she said sending me a wink before leaving.

_At Austin's front door…_

"I can't believe she didn't tell your father that you and I would be here alone!" Austin exclaimed. He said something about spending quality time with his girl…

"So you wanted me to stay with Trish?" I asked before stepping in. He grabbed me by the wrist and stood against my body.

"Never, I will love you forever and always." He said softly before kissing me.

**So you were excepting to read what Alice was going to say right well guess what, review to see what she was going to say…it might catch some of you by surprise and shout out to Alexa Rider for helping plan this little drama rama scene and to all you reviewers I can't call you out, but you know yourselves, it means soooo much to see your reviews and the lucky 5oth reviewer gets a special shout-out! So review and check out my friends story Chemical Reactions by Alexa Rider…review her story and mine too!**

**10 reviews- I'll hint at the next chapter**

**20 reviews- I'll upload half of the next chapter**

**30 reviews- I'll upload the next chapter and give shout outs and answer questions from everyone who reviewed…**

**No or anything under 10 review- kiss the next chapter and me goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12: More Trouble & Drama

**Okay, sorry to lash out with the reviews threat! I just kinda hurts when over 4000 people read your story and only what 55 people review and most are** **constant reviewers, but people are interested so let's keep the ball rolling…**

**queenc1****; you always review, thanks so much it really means a lot.**

**Awesomesauce325****; thanks for always reviewing; it puts a smile on my face to read reviews.**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo****; thanks for being one of my constant reviewers, you rock!**

**Hoping for ally moon; first off I love your user name, we're all hoping for ally moon and thanks for reviewing good, or bad chapters. You're awesome!**

**Iwearglassandiamproud; I used to wear glasses but I can't find them…and I don't know why this story is so awesome, but thanks for saying it! Oh and for reviewing**

**reddinghottie16; thanks for reviewing since the beginning of this story! You're the best and hey everybody, she's got a new story out so check it out!**

**Alexa Rider; how many times do I mention you? Anywho you're really a good writer and I admire your work and for everybody else, well most of you saw the last chapter of Chemical Reactions, so yes it's true she has an insanely psycho cousin whose name shall not be mentioned and he calls me an overly peppy cheerleader! Can you believe that!**

**And our luck 50****th**** reviewer is….**

**minnieami11; thanks for being my 50****th**** reviewer; I'm half of a hundred, yay…so thanks for reviewing!**

**Now on with the story….**

****

I woke up on my bed and there was a strange feeling of warmth next to me. I looked down to see Ally asleep on my lap, we were somehow tangled up on under the covers. We must have rolled around in our sleep. She was still asleep. I had a good look at her.

There was no way she could ever be ugly or fat or a slut. She is perfect and I love her the way she is.

I mean she has perfect light brown hair and shape. Sure, Alice is nice, but no one can ever some between me and Ally. Austin and Alice didn't last that long. I can't believe she actually hit Ally, but I'll get her back later. I just smiled to myself and was about to fall back asleep but I couldn't as Ally was stirring awake.

I was expecting a 'good morning sweetheart' or a bright smile but instead I got…

"I can't wait to get out of this death trap!" she exclaimed.

Well apparently my house is a death trap…

"Uggg, what do you want?!" she asked me as if she finally noticed me in the room.

"Well, good morning sweetheart!" I exclaimed with a smile.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

"Well someone's happy to see the person who saved their life yesterday!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah sorry," she said with guilt in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry," I reassured her.

"No it's my entire fault, here you are trying to comfort me but instead I'm pushing you away," she said bursting out crying.

I just pulled her back on my chest and stroked her thigh through the bed sheet.

The moment was just so peaceful…that was, as always, someone just had to interrupt us.

I thought it was Dez, but it was the people who I don't want to see now…my mom and dad

Dear God, this is bad!

Their eyes widened at the sight of us, obviously I didn't tell them Ally was staying over. I thought her were in Europe!

"Austin Moon, I let you me a rock star so I put a few house rules on you: 1) do your chores, 2) pay for your own gas and 3) absolutely NO girls in you room in your BED!" she said her voice rising to a shout.

I shot ally an apologetic smile while she was red and so was I.

"Listen mom-"

"No, don't say we didn't do anything cause I don't believe it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

What you don't believe me! Check under the covers!

"Ally please leave and come back when you call first." My mom said calmly.

"No! Mom she has orders from the doctors to stay here and she will cause if she's going so am i!" I screamed back at her.

"Fine, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, GET OUT FO THIS ROOM AND GET OUT OF THIS BED!"

**Ohh, a sorta chill hanger, want more please review and read Alexa Rider's Chemical Reactions, did I mention that before in this chapter?**

**Anyway please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:The almost ending of drama

**Yay, I'm back and I love you guys for the freaking 60 reviews, like you guys are awesome and you know who you are…**

**This was supposed to be said or typed since the first cahpie so here it is:**

**The title of this story, The Truth About forever, is the name of a book in real life. The title suited the story as you would see later on. So sorry for copying, hope I'm forgiven :(.**

**Disclaimer: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or their character, nothing but the plot line, sadly :(.**

**On with the story, this cahpie might be short, don't I always say that?  
**

**Austin's POV**

Wow, so my mother is actually kicking me out, well. Dad say something anything!

As if he heard me he started…

"Mimi, are you sure-" but was soon cut off by my mother…

"Yes, 100% sure and why are you still here?" she asked me.

"Well excuse me if I thought before I leave my house to go with _my clothes_ that _I paid for_," I said not caring that I'm rude.

She just huffs and walks into my bathroom, for what? I have no idea. Dad gives me a sad smile and follows her.

I look at Ally for the first time, and boy is she red! I bet even I am too. What just happened was embarrassing for the both of us. My thoughts were interrupted by Ally.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

Honestly I have no clue. We have nowhere else to stay and Ally's house is definitely not an option until Daniel is caught, I guess we could stay at my uncle's farm.

"I don't know. Maybe we can stay at my uncle's farm cause we're not staying at your house for sure," I told her and my mother just happened to hear.

"NO! Don't you think about staying at ANY families' houses! You aren't part of this family since you were in bed with a girl!" she screamed from the bathroom.

"So you expected me to have sex with a boy?!" I asked. She was taken aback by the comment.

"Austin Moon- sorry BOY GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" she once again screamed. I could hear my dad trying to calm her down, if that was possible.

I quickly change and looked at Ally. I forgot she has nothing to wear, so she has to go in a nightgown. That would be embarrassing. I suddenly remember I bought her a yellow polka-dotted dress while she was in the hospital. Yellow cause I love yellow and polka-dots cause…well...I think she like polka-dots.

"Here, bought it for you while you were, um…unconscious." I told her.

Her face lit up when she saw the dress.

"Thanks," she said, "Where can I change?" she asks.

I look around, there's not really anywhere for her to change so I was about to say the bathroom but my parents are in there.

"Um, I'll just turn around," I said solving our problem.

"Kay," she responded.

I turned around and my dear mother bursts out…

"Austin, WHY ON EART IS THERE A CONDOMN THE BATHROOM!?" she yells.

The impact was so strong that I was knocked to my feet cause I was standing right outside the door.

"Are you okay," Ally said giggling slightly and helping me up.

"Damn, since when is my mother so loud?" I said popping a finger in my ear canal **(does that make sense?)**.

Ally started laughing now.

"Ha-ha, very funny Dawson," I said sarcastically.

"Awww, yes Moon, it was," she said.

My smile dropped as I realized that I'm no longer a Moon.

**BOOM! There it is another chapter. Was it good? Bad? Liked it?**

**Ohh I came up with a sorta jingle for review, sorry if I was used before, not trying to copy:**

**Hey, I know this chapter's short,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But there's the button,**

**So review me maybe. :)**

**Lol! 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Did I spell her last name correct?**

**And finally….**

**HAPPY belated HALLOWEEN!**

**I hope you had the best time and dressed up as crazy as you wanted :) **


	14. Start of school & Ending of drama

**Hey, hey! Can you believe that it's November already? It bee what, 2 months of school so far and I'm still in the summer mode? But now I'm in the Christmas mode! I'm so pumped for the holiday, I already ordered my gifts online! My parents get me really crapping things so I make my own shopping list… **

**And this is a small chapter that ends the question of "OMG, the hell was Alice going to say about Ally?!"**

**So in their world it's Monday, Austin got kicked out on Saturday so they stayed at Dez's house, just so you know…**

**And thanks for all those who reviewed on the last cahpie**

**Ally's POV**

"Ally is pregnant," Alice said keeping her stare on me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. Even the teachers which was awkward since I was expecting them to say 'Alice don't say things like that blah blah' but instead they stood still. Probably still in shock from goody two shoes Ally getting herself knocked up. Phu-lease! Like I'll have a teenage pregnancy! Everyone stood still not daring to make a move or sound. Then, finally, some idiot breaks it.

"Looks like Austin was right, she is a whore!" some dude named wait….that dude's voice belonged to Daniel. I squeak out of fear and Austin looks at me worried. He follows my eye's direction and sees Daniel and by instinct he pulls me closer. Suddenly I feel somewhat safer than I was when I was alone.

"Hey, no she's not," Austin said and the hallways where filled with Oohhhs.

"Man, you stared the name calling why end it?" some boy askes. Then finally putting the pieces together he comes to the conclusion that I'm Austin's girlfriend.

"OH, wait the bitch is Moon's new girlfriend," he said. I feel Austin stiffen at the mention of his former last name. After all he got kicked out only two nights ago. I rub his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Okay listen, Ally is not a freak or a whore or a slut or whatever silly names you call her. Yes I know I started it, but I was wrong to do so. I was just mad at Ally for choosing Dallas over me so I took my anger out my bulling her and that was wrong. Those of you who followed, you should stop since Ally could and would never be those things so back off! You bully her and you would leave school bleeding. Badly. I love her so LEAVE HER ALONE!" Austin said saying one of the very sweetest speeches I have ever heard. I look up and smile. I cold kiss him, but a hallway of students would be watching. And I don't want detention.

"Well obviously he loves her now, I mean; he's stuck with her for eighteen years!" Alice suddenly bursts out reminding everyone of the lie she told.

"Really, Alice I'm not that bad! What did I do for you to hate me! And what proof do you have that I'm pregnant?" I shout. Score, there is no way she could just tell that from looking at me and she has NO proof

"The fact that you stayed one night with Austin at his house on his bed and the fact that Austin's parents kicked you and him out and I distinctly recall that Austin's mother shouted at him for having a condom in his bathroom bin," she said matter of factly. Damn, plan backfired, just like that! Seriously!?

"Well we have perfect explanations for all of that," Austin said beside me.

_After school_

I took a while to explain to Alice that everything had a reason and well she still refused to believe it.

**General POV**

Ally was walking down the hall sighing to her herself thinking that yet another boring school day has come to an end. She was meeting her beloved boyfriend at the park. He said that he had a special surprise for her. Although this day was full of surprises. The important thing is that Daniel in prison for trying to rape Ally and for raping other girls.

The brunette was putting books in her locker when the door was slammed on her hand.

Owwwwww she screamed in pain because she thought she broke a bone. She looked up following the black painted nails to Alice's golden blonde hair.

"Listen bitch, I rule the school so don't think people or gonna take pity over you and give up on Austin, he's too good for a slut like you," she said slapping me across the face before walking off.

It's true. Since the police came to arrest Daniel and word got around that he tried to rape Ally people has been giving her sympathy looks and some offered to give her the homework she missed and others left 'feel better soon' cards on her desk and in her locker. Teachers who passed gave her pats on the back. Everyone when they saw Alice glared at her. Everyone expect her friend that is. When she passed in the hallways she would hear 'could you believe what she said bout poor Ally' in all different versions. One girl even said it in French!

Ally looked down at her had. It was bleeding and beginning to get red and swollen. She closed her locker and walked down to the nurse's office.

After leaving the office she was on her way to the park to see Austin.

The only thing she wasn't aware that someone was following her…

**Yay! Loved it hated it? Le t me know by reviewing…please.**


	15. Chapter 15: Who the hell is this?

**Thanks you guys' soooo much for the like what 73 freaking reviews! Like OMG so I'm so pumped that I'm updating this story and I repeat and writing a new story.**

**Ehhh-Ehhh how's that for a mid-week treat? I hope that it is a good thing and something else…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**I honestly didn't think I'd actually get more than 50 reviews!**

**Thanks soooo much for the inspiration and words of advice it means so much.  
**

**Ally's POV**

Damn it! How come Alice can do whatever she wants and get away with it?! It's so unfair, I mean my life is already a piece of shit and she already makes it worse. At the end of the day thank god, I have Austin to comfort me again. While we were in a… well a…um… fight let's leave the past events as that, it was just me and my songbook. Not that I wrote depressing love songs all the time…what...phsssh that's stupid…okay I did. I'm a terrible liar. Poor me.

My hand is currently hurting as hell. Although it's bandaged up you can still see that it's red. Austin's gonna freak when he sees this.

I'm currently walking down to the park where I'll meet Austin. My phone vibrated which means I got a new text. It's probably Austin asking what was taking so long. I was not expecting it to be Daniel. How did he even get my number? Now I'm scared. And he's supposed to be in jail!

_Hey Allyson, it is Daniel's brother. You know me and I know you. I might have made a mistake in the past and now you are taken but maybe, just maybe you can rethink and just be ever so kind to forgive me and we can be friends?_

What? Be friends? And do I know this person? Who is Daniel's brother, I thought he was an only child. What the hell? And what mistakes were made? I started to reply…

_Um, do I know you? And how did you get my number?_

The reply came instantly.

_I think you can figure it out. How bout I told you over a romantic dinner?_

What the hell?

_No, I'm taken. And I don't go on dates with someone I don't know. You still haven't answered my question. And don't bother texting' back. I will not answer._

I hit the send button and shut my phone off.

I got to the park and saw Austin sitting on a bench doing something with his phone.

He saw me and waved me over.

"What took so long?" Austin asked me. Then he saw my hand and instantly looked worried.

"Ally, what the hell happened?" he asked me.

"Um, Alice sorta freaked on me and slammed the door on my face," I admitted.

"What!? That's it I-" he started.

"Austin, just forget it, you called me here for what again?" I asked getting annoying now.

"Well I never got a chance to ask you to be my girlfriend properly so…" I started and got down on one knee and said, "Allyson Dawson, you are my love, my life and everything I live for. I love you and I know you love me too so will you be my girlfriend?"

Awww, that was so sweet, how I can say no. hell, I love this boy soooo much. I don't think I can live a day without him.

"Yes Austin I will," I replied.

"Thank God, I was getting' nervous over here," he admitted.

"OMG, the Austin Moon was getting nervous?!" I said with fake shock.

"Shut up," he said pushing me slightly.

That was how I spent the rest of my day, doing what I want and just relaxing not having a care in the world, with my boyfriend.

**Oh, yeah I'm awesome, another chapter the new story should be up in a bit love you guys and pretty please review, it means a lot even though my chapters are short they're to the point and check out Alexa Rider's Chemical Reactions, Dark Angel and whatever story she wrote and review and review this story too.**


	16. Finding out who the hell it was

** OMG, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating :)**

**I hope this chapter takes care of our problem ;)**

**And sorry to say this story has only about 5 or 6 chapters left :(**

**But stick along for the ride...**

* * *

"Ally whose that?"my boyfriend asked.

"Um I don't know?"

I have gotten strange texts and calls from the same person.

And it's killing me to not know who it is!

I've had my suspicions but they were all innocent.

"Ally,what if the guy's stalking you?"he asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know,"I repeated.

"Ally,this is could be a serious crime!"

"Austin,what is he gonna do?"I said throwing my hand in the air for emphasis.

"He's Daniel's brother!You don't know what he's capable of!"he screamed in my face.

I sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again,"Austin,it's been a long night, just go before it gets too late just go,"I saw his eyes get filled with hurt.

"It will be in our best interest,Please go!"I begged him.

"Fine,Alls,"he said giving me a kiss on the cheek,"See you tomorrow,"he said walking out of the room.

* * *

I sighed tossing and turning in my bed.I could not even a messages kept haunting me.

I flicked on the switch for the lamp and turned on my phone.

_5 missed calls_

_2 messages_

_1 __voice-mail_

I looked at the missed calls,all from Austin.

2 messages;both from Austin:

_Hey babe,I'm don't stay mad at me :)_

_I love you,don't matter remember that ;)_

And finally the voice-mail.

It was almost the same as the texts.

I sighed again and began to look through the texts from Daniel's mysterious brother again:

_Hey Allyson, it is Daniel's brother. You know me and I know you. I might have made a mistake in the past and now you are taken but maybe, just maybe you can rethink and just be ever so kind to forgive me and we can be friends?_

Who do I know that made a mistake?

Wait, 'you know me and I know you'

'I have made a mistake'

Who do I know...Dallas.

He's the only one that knows me and that I after the breakup I still got texts asking me to forgive him,to take him back.

It all makes sense now.

I never looked at it but Dallas' and Daniel's eyes are the same go home both live in the same were similar have similar grades...to come to think of it Dallas is just like Daniel except with brown hair and not black...

And they have the same last name... Marion**(1) **

And the call the same person mom and dad and (Dallas' mother) looks a lot like Daniel's mom.

Which means there are brothers!

My eyes widen in realization.I grab my phone and dial Austin's number.

It keeps on ringing and ringing.I shouldn't be surprised. Austin is a heavy sleeper and it's like two something the he picks up...

"Ally?Is everything alight?" he asks in a sleepy-worried tone.

"No,I found out who Daniel's brother is,"I say seriously.

I can tell he's wide awake now.

"Well!Who is it!?" he asks anxiously.

"It's..."I say dragging it out ot annoy him.

"Ally,stop annoying me!"he whines,"And don't say you weren't,cause I knew you were,"he warns.

"It's Dallas,"I say straight forward.

"What!?Dallas?!"he asks not believing his ears.

I go to answer but then I hear my window creak I say,"Austin,I've gotta go," hanging up the phone not giving him a chance to answer

"You may have figured out who Daniel's brother is,but you don't know his other brother." a strange but oddly familiar voice says.

But I can say one thing about the voice,that it's not Dallas'.

* * *

**It may be confusing with the whole brother thing,but in the next chapter it'll make sense.**

**And sorry if it's short :(**

**HAPPY 12 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**(1)I don't know Dallas' last name,so let's stick with this...**

**Bye-bye and review,fav and/or follow**


	17. I don't know if you love me

_previously on The Truth About Forever..._

_"You may have figured out who Daniel's brother is,but you don't know his **other** brother." a strange but oddly familiar voice says._

_But I can say one thing about the voice,that it's not Dallas'._

* * *

"Dean?!You're related to Dallas?"I asked not believing my eyes. Although they do have a lot in common. To think of it they are _exactly_ a like. How could I not recognize this till now?

"Seems like you don't remember me?" he says.

"Please-please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Why would I?" he starts, "Actually don't answer that,"

"You put my brother in jail, and now's time to repay," he says

"H-How?" I ask not wanting to hear the answer.

"Date me," he says simply.

"What?" I ask not believing my ears.

"You heard me right," he says confirming.

"But-but, I-I-I have Austin.

He laughs dryly,

"Do you really think Austin likes you?" he asks

"He _loves_ me," I defend Austin

He raises his hand to hit me but then puts it back down...

"Why? All this time, two years of working as friends and now he loves you?" he questions

I don't know what to say. It's true. Never once had we discussed dating, then this whole Dallas issue...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Thanks Austin that was really nice of you to say. And I may have danced goofy but I don't always say dumb things," I said defending myself._

_"Yeah, that's why I am staying here to help you practice for your date," he said jumping down on the countertop. "Why," I asked._

_" 'Cause you really like him and he really likes you and it is your first date, so I am helping to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself," he said matter- of- fact._

_"Thanks that's very sweet of you." I told him looking directly into his eyes._

_"No prob," he said looking right back at me and smiling, "that's what best friends are for."_

_Flashback ends_

* * *

That day changed everything. I realized that I might have liked him. But he just came in and helped me, something he would have done anyway, right? But that day was the day I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Okay well don't give up just keep trying here I'll start off. "Ally, you look beautiful tonight, as always," he started._

_"Dallas, I really, really like you and thanks for the compliment, you look pretty good yourself too," I said blushing and looking into Austin's eyes._

_"Anything for you Ally, you're an amazing girl and I really like you and I am glad you feel the same way. Will you be my girlfriend." He asked with hope in his eyes._

_"Yes Austin, I will," I replied._

* * *

That was the time that I actually said Austin instead of Dallas. We kissed after that. It was right, even from then.

But then again, Austin has helped me practised for dates before and we never kissed, what was so special about that day?

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Austin I-I um, well what was that?" I stuttered._

_"Just shush and kiss me," he told me and we did just that._

_"Austin this is wrong, I have a date tonight," I warned._

_"Ally, it's not like you're committed in a relationship. And I asked you not as pretending as Dallas, but as me."_

_It probably was his flushed cheeks and big brown eyes that made me realize that I love him. Love, that's a strong word, but I guess I do from now._

* * *

That was the day I realised I loved him for sure, but we just were being Austin and Ally, normally we don't kiss. What changed his mind on that day?

I was brought back to reality when Dean said, "I'm still waiting,"

"I-I-I don't know. But why does this bother you?" I ask

"Maybe because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he says, "Do you even remember summer 2009?" he asks smiling slightly.

Yes I do.

* * *

_It was three years ago. The year before I met Austin. I was at a summer camp for young musicians. I remember there was this one boy, my age, who had the same talent as me. He could have written the most amazing songs. I remember on my last day there he wrote this beautiful song for me. During the summer we bonded over music. We wrote lyrics together, we did everything together. After the first month we started dating. My first boyfriend. I couldn't be any happier. _

_When it was time to come home we said goodbye and I was shocked to know he lived a couple streets down from me. We were very happy._

_Then his parents got divorced. His dad was moving away, away to Italy. He wanted one of his kids to come with him. Dean, being the one who loved his father went with him._

_He broke the news to me right after the decision was made. He made sure I was okay with it. I told him, if it made him happy then go._

_On the day he was leaving, we had tear stained clothes and were holding on to each other for dear life._

_One last touch, one last hug and one last kiss._

_That was that and then it was goodbye. We tried long distance but it never worked. _

_We gave up, but he is still on my mind, everyday. But not since I met Austin_

* * *

"Of course I do," I whisper

"I know you do, then why are you with Austin?" he asks softly.

"I honestly don't know," I say.

He hands me my phone and I know what I have to do. I gingerly take it and dial his number

He picks up almost instantly

"Ally! Are you alright? What happened?" he asks all too quickly.

I get straight to the point, "Austin why are you dating me? What has changed?" I ask

he hesitates before answering, "Ally, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! I don't want to date someone who hated me!" I scream getting angry now

"I never said I hated you, I love you!" he yells at me.

"Then what changed!? Why are you dating me!?" I ask crying now.

Dean just rubs my back in comfort.

"I just-" he starts.

"You just can't tell me, right," I say finishing for him

"Look Ally-"

"Save it. I want a real and true honest relationship. And you broke all of that," I say

"What are you saying?" he asks quietly.

"I'm saying that," I pause, "That, I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

**HAPPY 11 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**Wow, the time just flies! I remember when it was the beginning of the year and now there's only a couple more days till the year ends! It's sad :'(**

**My biggest moment of the year was...writing this fanfic and getting all the reviews from you guys :)**

**Enjoy the rest of your day, Bye-bye**


	18. How he shall prove his love

**Austin's POV**

"What?!" I squeak out not believing what I'm hearing.

"You heard me. Goodbye." she said before hanging up the phone.

I stare into space, too shocked to even move.

She broke up with me. That's all I could process, what? Why?

I suddenly burst into tears. I just lost the one and only girl I wanted happily ever after with. The one girl I love.

This can not be happening, no.

There must be something wrong...

When I was talking to her she hung up abruptly. I wonder what was wrong. I sigh and think how awkward tomorrow would be. We have school. And Ally and I are in all of the same classes together.

I should just tell her the truth. But I can't...it'll devastate her...

I cry myself to sleep. The last words I mumbled were,"Ally, I love you."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I hung up the phone. Am I doing the right thing?

"Don't worry, you did the right thing," Dean reassures.

"I hope so," I say doubtfully.

Austin hesitated in answering which means something was up. Cause we were friends before the kiss. Just friends.

And I don't want to be in a relationship which was a prank, fake and not real. What if it was a prank...

I look and see Dean all comfy on my bed.

"Well, are ya coming Dawson?" he asks.

I hesitate before I reluctantly dragged my feet across the room.

I tried snuggling up to his side, but it was as uncomfortable as hell.

This felt wrong, This should be Austin.

* * *

**In school...**

**Ally's POV**

I was at my locker looking out for Austin. I admit, I miss him..a whole lot...

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look up smiling hoping it would be Austin, but it was Dean. My smile faltered and he noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Good," he says as he starts to lean in. And I do too. The kiss was awful. I felt nothing. No sparks, no fireworks no flame. Every time I kiss Austin I always feels those things.

Out of the conner of my eye I see Austin walk in. The first thing he notices is me. He looks confused and then glares at me and Dean.

The halls are silent. No one move. They know me and Austin are the sweethearts of the school and here I am kissing some exchange student. I pull away from the kiss in time to see Austin turn left. I close my locker door and mumble goodbye to Dean before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I finally felt better to walk to school. The walk was painful, everything reminded me of Ally. But I had made up my mind. I was gonna tell Ally the truth. I hope she'll take it good and take me back.

I walk through the school doors and immediately, my eyes scan the halls for Ally.

'Better do this now and get it over with,' I think to myself.

I found her...making out with some exchange student. I was confused, then shocked then angered.

I muster my best glare and send it to them. The halls were silent...everyone was waiting to see what would happen.

I scoff and then walk in the way to the music room.

* * *

**In the music room**

**Austin's POV**

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_  
_You are my love, you are my heart_  
_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_  
_We're just friends, what are you saying?_  
_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_  
_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_  
_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm going down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_ **(1)**

I sigh and put down the guitar. This was the old music room so no one ever came here...

"I didn't know you had Bieber Fever," a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Ally.

"Yeah well, when you have an obsessed best friend the lyrics tend to get stuck in your head," I say referring to her obsession with Justin.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who sings songs when they're depressed...except I write my own songs," she says.

"Well, let's hear one." I say.

I watch as she makes her way to the piano bench and sits. She begins to play a sweet melody..

_ Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shyed_  
_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby_  
_Do you recognize me_  
_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes_  
_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_  
_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_  
_Maybe this year_  
_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_And last Christmas_  
_And this year_  
_It won't be anything like, anything like_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_**(2)**

"That's beautiful," I remark, speechless after yet another great song.

She blushed before answering, "Thanks,"

I sighed and inhaled a breath. Now's the time.

"Ally, I need to explain something to you," I say...

* * *

"So is the love we share real?" she asks.

"Yes,"

I just finished telling her about the dare that Dez gave me because he knew my feelings for her since we first met. I fell in love with Ally over this time and I knew now that I love her and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her.

"But if it was a dare..." she trails off

"Look Ally, Dez did that so he could give me the extra push to date you. It would have happened, he just made it sooner. The important thing is that I love you now, and forever and always," I say staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"How, how do I know if you really love me?" she asked softly.

I sighed. I was saving for this since I met her and finally bought it this morning. Here goes nothing.

"How about knowing if I love you truly and honestly," I start off then pull the box out of my pocket and get on one knee, I heard her gasp, "By about marring me?"

* * *

**Damn, I'm finishing typing this at like 1:00 AM my time. This is some commitment. So that review would be very nice, since my hands are freezing and my nose is cold...**

**And now I'm one of the first to say...**

**HAPPY 9 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**and...**

**HAPPY BELATED 10 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS.**

**(1) Baby-Justin Bieber **

**(2) Last Christmas- the Taylor Swift version.**

**Have a good night!**

**And now I'm gonna try and get some sleep... **


	19. Will she say yes?

**DISCLAIMER****: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS USED...well she owns some, just not all.**

**This might be short...very short...**

* * *

_"How, how do I know if you really love me?" she asked softly._

_I sighed. I was saving for this since I met her and finally bought it this morning. Here goes nothing._

_"How about knowing if I love you truly and honestly," I start off then pull the box out of my pocket and get on one knee, I heard her gasp, "By about marring me?"_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes... it was unbelievable. He just proposed. It was a beautiful diamond right. The stone not too big yet not to small. It was perfect. It was just right. My heart leaped out of my chest and I wanted to say yes, but something stopped me. This is wrong, we're only _sixteen._

"I get it," he said standing up.

"No!" I screamed. "I mean no, I would love to marry you...it's just..our age," I explain

"I know, but it doesn't have to be now, if you don't want to. I could wait till we're graduated and even out of collage," he says softly.

"This is not a yes or a no" I breathed out. "I'll tell you at the end of today."

"No problem. Take all the time you need." he says and adds, "And remember I'll always love you,"

I smile at him and walk out the room

* * *

**Austin's POV**

****Man, I feel like an idiot!

I might have ruined my one shot at Ally today by proposing to her...

And her boyfriend is kinda scary. He's all big and tough and I may need my mummy if she breaks up with him for me.

Okay, now I'm scared. I cautiously walk out of the room as though her new boyfriend is gonna prance at me any second.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

****I couldn't focus. My mind was on Austin all day.

Maybe, do I wanna marry Austin?

I mean honestly, I still love him... but do I wanna marry him?

I mean sure I love Dean... but an I willing to lose him for Austin? Not to mention forever... this time...

* * *

I see Austin by his locker at lunch. He's fixing his hair with his back to me.

I take a deep breath and walk up to him. Here goes nothing.

"Yes" I say

I may have startled him cause he jumped a foot or two in the air and fell on hiss ass.

"Hey!" he protested. "Not cool, Ally. Not cool."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you. Yes!" I say smiling even bigger.

First he's confused then he catches on. His eyes widen and I could tell he's trying to contain his smile.

"Are-are you sure?" he asks searching me face for any doubt. When he finds none his eyes lock with mine.

"Yes, Austin. I'm sure,"

"Are you sure?" he asks one last time.

"Do you want me to say no?" I return his question with a question. He quickly shakes his head. And takes the ring out of his pocket. He smiles and looks into my eyes all the time while he slips the ring on to my finger.

Then his smile drops, before I can ask what was wrong he opens his mouth

"But, your boy-"

"Not, to worry. I have complete and total trust in you. And that fact that you admitted that it was a dare, says a lot. And I know you really love me. And I love you back," I say.

Instead of answering he just kisses me full on the lips.

"Damn, I missed that," he says before kissing me again.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat

"Um, Hello Dean," I try to say coolly.

"Hello, Alicia," he says calmly. And then gestures to me and Austin. Both red and and embarrassed.

"D-Dean, we need to talk," I stutter.

"Let me guess. You and Austin gettin' married?" he asks.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion and Austin does the same.

"I saw the proposal," he explains.

"Ohhhhhh!" Austin and I say together in realisation.

"So, are you okay with it?" I ask hopefully

"Am I okay with it?" he says then laughs dryly.

Then his face twists in anger.

"Is it too late to ask for mummy?" I hear Austin ask form besides me.

* * *

**So sorry if it was lame and boring...**

**And happy 6 more days till Christmas!**

**Bye! :)**


	20. This is the worst trouble ever!

**Merry Christmas! I can't believe it's already here! Can you... awww that means that the year is almost over :(**

**Anyway: DISCLAIMER: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS USED IN THE STORY... well she does own some...**

* * *

I give Austin a 'are you serious look'. He's about to face off with by boyfriend and he cries for his 'Mommy'? What man does that? Maybe Austin really is a child...

"No? You're not okay with it?" I manage to ask Dean.

"Of course not! You're too young to marry, Alicia!" he shouts. I open my mouth to speak but Austin beats me to it, "Hey, don't talk to my fiancé like that!" Austin yells to. The bell rings for lunch to end, but Austin and Dean are having a stare-off. And I am _very_ uncomfortable.

"Aww, protecting you little soon-to-be-wife," Dean teases.

"Actually yes. I am," Austin shoots back, "And what re you, her dad? Telling her she's too young to marry," Austin tests.

"Austin, quit it," I say trying to break things up.

"Shut up, Alicia!" Dean screams at me

"Like I said, don't talk to her like that," Austin said holding Dean at his collar now.

"Austin, please stop!" I beg him. But it seems as though he can't hear, "Is anyone listening to me?" I asked the air.

"See, having someone like Austin, who doesn't listen, is not worth it," Dean says

Before Austin can reply, he pushes him back against the lockers. Hard. Not to mention, his his locker was open. Dean runs out of school before I can say something

"Wait, Dean! Get back here!" I yell and get ready to follow him when I see Austin not moving. And there was a read liquid in a puddle next to him. Blood.

"No! Austin! Wake up!" I yell trying to retrieve him. He's blacked out and bleeding.

"Help! Someone, help!" I scream hoping one of the teachers would hear. I look around and see no one coming.

"Help!" I try again, "Please, someone! Help!" I say, my throat hurting now.

"Miss, what are-" a voice comes form the hallways, then cuts off.

"Oh my! What happened?" a teacher asks. I decide to lie. Facts will come out later.

"I-I think th-there was a-a-a fight and n-n-no-now he's like t-th-that," I stutter out, still not facing the fact that Austin is in this state.

"Do you have a phone?" he asks

"Um, yes. I think I have it with me," I say while I search my pockets. "Found it!" I exclaim putting it in the air.

"Call 911! Now!" he said anxious,

I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

"Will he be alright?" I ask a nurse for like the tenth time.

"Yes, just needs some stitches. All he had was a couple bruises," she said irritated

"No concussion?" I ask

"No concussion," she confirms

"Thanks, thanks for putting up with my shit," I say

"No problem, I understand you're worried," she says smiling now

"Yeah, you have no idea," I say

"Oh, I know! You've been pacing non-stop, eating a lot since you've been here and you slapped some people out of anger," she says recalling the earlier events that occurred since we've been here for hours.

And by we, I mean the same teacher that helped me.

"Thanks Mr..." I trail off not knowing his name

"Mr. Crawford," he says filling in his name for me.

"Thanks Mr. Crawford, you've been great help... but you can go now," I say politely. Poor man, he must be tired. He's been with with the whole time.

He gets up and walks closer and closer to me, "No need to thank me. And I can't leave a pretty girl like you alone like this. By the way, call me Nick," he says with a wink. He's obviously trying to flirt. And I am so not buying it.

"I can handle it form here, Nick" I say with a slight smile.

"But I rather stay," he says, his breath hot against my lips.

"Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon would like to have a word with you," the same nurse says

"I'll be there in a minute," I say. I turn to walk around but he catches me by my waist. He bites my earlobe, "Don't go," he breathes. "I want to," I say firmly.

"No, you don't wanna leave me," he said biting down harder this time. I try to push him off but he's stronger. He trails kisses down to my lips and is about to kiss me there when Austin calls out.

"Ally!? You coming?" he asks

"Y-yeah, I-I-I'll be right there," I stutter out. I take this as a chance to get away. I run into Austin's room and sit on the chair besides his bed. I decided that the chair was not close enough and pulled it right up. He raises he eyebrows confused yet amused.

"So, how ya going?" I ask trying to play cool.

"You do know that I saw that right?" he asks

I my smile dropped. This is bad.


	21. Is this too much pressure?

"What did you see?" I ask. I hope he isn't too angry.

"Relax, I'm not angry. I saw your disgusted face and the fact you tried to pull him off," he says smiling at me.

"Thank God! Now how are you feeling?" I ask, the last part seriously

"I'm fine, better that you're here now," he says

"No, no you're not. You're all bloodied and bruised and pale because of me," I say feeling bad that this was my fault.

"Hey, look at me," he says making me stare into those hazel eyes. "This is not your fault, at least me thankful it didn't turn into a concussion," he says stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"But-"

"No buts," he says still staring at me

"But-" this time I was cut off my his lips on my lips.

We lasted like this for ages which were really minutes. We broke apart when someone cleared their throat. We pull away at once, flushed and embarrassed. I look at the owner of the voice and was shocked. And so was Austin.

"Mom!? Dad!?" he yelled shocked out of his wits

"Yes, son" his dad says. He nudges Mimi and she sighs before speaking.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I miss you. I overreacted, Ally was sick and as a good friend, you wanted to help. And as a mom, I should have supported you instead of kicking you out. I miss you," she says tearing up. I can see Austin tear up too. "Oh, mom," he says opening his arms which Mrs. Moon gratefully ran into. They hugged until Mimi broke away.

"Oh sweetie!" she cooed, "Why are you here?" she asks. Then she turns to me, "Did you break my son? What danger did you put him in? Huh?" she asked me.

"N-No-Nothing," I stutter putting my hands in the air for defence.

"You bette-" she started

"Mom!" Austin interrupted. "She's my soon-to-be wife, why would she hurt me?" Austin asked. My eyes widen. Did he just say that last part? I lock eyes with him. He gives me a look that says, 'now or never'. I sigh and perpare myself for the outburst. His parents eyes widen. They look from me and Austin, then back at me and see my ring, big and bold on my middle finger.

"Austin, did you just say you're getting married?" his father asked voice shaky.

"Yes,I'm sorry if it was soon and unexpected. And if you think that we're too young-"

"You're God damn right if we think you're too young!" Mike shouts

"Look, Mike honey. If this is Austin's decision, we should support him," Mimi said rubbing her husbands back.

"But they're-"

"No, we are supporting them whether you like it or not! I want my Austin back home!" she cried.

"Okay, but when we get home we're talking about this." Mike says then he smiles.

"So... when's the big date?" Mimi asks excitedly.

"Um, we're not sure," I admit.

"Yeah, we're either waiting for after collage, before collage or now," Austin says

"That's great. It would be nice to marry no. And have her all throughout collage," Mimi suggests.

"Or remain engaged throughout collage and get married after," Mike also suggests.

"They're all great choices, that's why we can't choose," I explain.

"I understand honey," Mimi says.

"So, Ally, how did your dad take the news?" Mike asked

"Um, well... actually I haven't told him. He's still in Spain. Supposed to be back at the end of the week," I say. I'm kinda bumbed that he's not here. It's been a couple months. I ask him what was so important about Spain Said that he needed time and he wanted to spend it there. I asked what about Mom, why he didn't go Africa to be with her, he said Spain is better...

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mike said bringing me out of my daydream.

"I'm sure that's a lie," I say

"Whatever, I don't care if he disapproves of me and Ally. I love her and she loves me, whoever doesn't respect that can go fuck themselves," Austin says.

"Austin!" Mrs. Moon yells at her son's choice of language.

"I'm sorry. But it's true!" he says

"Well, we'll leave you kids to talk now," Mimi says

"So... happy to be reunited?" I ask him when his parents leave.

"Very!" he chuckles

"That's great.

"Look Ally-" he starts but I cut him off.

"No, um Austin... I gotta go. I'll be back. Get better soon," I say and rush to the door.

"Look Ally-"

"Bye Austin," I say and run out the door. The reality hit. Getting married to Austin, my dad and possible cheating on my mother and most importantly, the marriage.

* * *

**Hi! So yeah, thanks for all the reviews. They mean soooooooo much. And the favs and follows.**

**And I try and I really do try to make my chapters as long as possible. But fanfiction is not my entire life, I have other things to do and my family always on my case with this typing,I try to make them as long as I can... but it's hard...**

**So yeah... **

**DISCLAIMER****: LILLY5603 DOES NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS USED **

**Bye :)**


	22. What the hell is Alice doing here?

**HI! So guys bad news, my winter break is gonna be over soon. By Monday, so updates on all my stories would not be as frequent. I'll try my best, but since I have no internet access on weekdays, updates would be at the end of the week. I'm trying very hard in these last few days to update all my stories.  
**

**Lilly5603 does not own Austin & Ally or any characters used.**

* * *

I race home that evening. I couldn't bear another problem. In the drive home, is when it hit me. Hard, like a blow in the head.

My dad, saying he has to go to these 'emergencies' all the time while mom is away. I thought back to the stories he used to tell me when I was younger about how he and mom met. There was this one story, a story of how a girl tried to steal him from my mother. And when I asked where she was now, he said somewhere Europe.

And you're thinking, it could just be a coincidence, I thought that too. But when I saw a strange woman on my dad's lap making out with him, I was confirmed on my suspicions. And was also grossed out.

"Ahh!" I screamed when I saw them. They broke apart instantly. The woman looked at me with annoyance evident in her eyes and my dad looked at me with horror.

"What are you doing back?"

"School's over,"

"But, aren't you supposed to be with um... what's his name? Austin!" he asked frantically.

"He's in the hospital,"

"Well you should visit him!" he says

"So I can go and just forget the fact that my mother is in Africa and has total faith in you, but instead you're here kissing some random woman!" I yell at him losing my temper.

"Bitch!" the girl said coming of his lap to slap me in the face. It hurt like hell. But what stung the most, was the fact that dad did nothing to stop her. He just flinched when it all went down.

"How dare you talk to your father that way?!" she yelled. I clutch my throbbing cheek and take a good look at the girl. Blond hair. Green-blue eyes. And perfect body. Not to mention she looks like a teenage girl and a lot like...

"Alice!?" I shriek. I couldn't believe it. What the fuck was she doing in my house on on my father's lap.

"Took you long enough," she said simply

"You're seeing my _sworn enemy_ from school!?" I asked my father, blinking rapidly forcing myself to think this was a dream, more like a nightmare.

"Yes." she admitted shyly

"Yes!? Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Ally, watch your language!" my father scolded

"Don't tell me what to do!" I scream at him

"Ally! Have some respect!"

"_Respect_?! Respect for the girl who makes life miserable!?"

"No, look- is that what I think it is?"he cuts himself off by looking at my engagement ring

"Yes, I'm marring Austin," I say. Better tell him now than lie.

"Wh-Al-Y-y-you- You're sixteen!"

"Lester, I think it's time to tell her," Alice speaks in a small voice from her quiet position.

"Tell me what?" I demand

"Alice, I'm not sure," my father says ignoring me

"Not sure of what?" I ask

"She might prefer to know now," Alice points out

"Prefer to know what know!? Can you not talk as though I'm not here?" I ask

"Ally, sit down," Alice demands

"Ally, now your mother had a teenage pregnancy with you. I was her boyfriend, so we eloped. I married her young too. So I'm still... pissed of you getting married this young, but not too much since I'm guilty of this too," he started.

"And, your dad saw me spying on you and Austin, cause I was jealous, and apparently he was too of the time you spent with him, and he invited me in and we well... clicked. And not much an age difference. Your mom was fifteen when she had you so he's bout thirty one. And I'm sixteen,"

"That's a huge difference," I point out

"I know, but... Ally we got off in wrong terms, can we start over?" Alice asked.

I scoffed and walked up the stairs. This was all to much for me to intake.

"Ally wait!?" a voice asked. I ignored it and walked in my room slamming the door. I run to the bed and bury my head in my pillow and cry.


	23. I want to freeze this moment

"Wait, Alice? As in the girl I dated and one who hates you... is dating your dad?!" Austin asks confused and disgusted.

"Yeah, you think that is disturbing, try watching them make out," I say. He looks in deep thought and then says to me, "Mental image not needed," I laugh.

We were at a lake. A camping lake. No snakes or anything dangerous. We were on a blanket watching the stars. It was an amazing sight. I chose now to tell him.

"What time is it?" I ask yawning

"About," he started looking at his clock for a moment," 11:49"

"11:50 would have worked," I say

"I like to be exact," he shoots back. I laugh again and he joins me.

"Wait! Shit! It's late! We need to get home!" I yell

"Ally calm down! We can spend the night here, nothing bad will happen," he reassures

"Better not!" I warn. He starts to laugh and I join him.

When it dies down he asks, "You and Alice on good terms now?"

I think, are we? I flash back to my earlier conversation with her.

* * *

_I head to my room and slam the door behind me. I fall on to the bed and cry into a pillow. No less than five minutes, there was a knock on my door._

_"Ally, can I come in?" Alice asked_

_"No!" I yell. There's a sigh from the other side and then a reply, "It's either you open the door, or I break it down,"_

_That was true. Alice was a black belt in karate. Don't let the good looks fool you, she's mean and knows how a kick... and if they get married, she'll be my step-mom...no...no...no...no! I cry harder in the pillow._

_"Fine, the door's going down!" she calls out, then she sees the spare key under the mat. "Oh! Look! Here's a spare key!" she puts it in and turns the lock_

_I sigh and get up from the bed. I walk to the desk chair and sit. Now she sighs and rolls her eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"Look, I know this is hard, and you probably think I'm a slut," she confesses, "But this is hard for me too. I finally found someone who loves me, and doesn't just use me to become popular. And at first I was... I was scared you know. You do know. You felt the same way as I do about Austin. I didn't know what to do, I told my parents, they kicked me out. I'm staying here, if you want me to leave... I will," she continued._

_I thought. Alice, my sworn enemy, was having a moment with me. Maybe she does have a heart. Maybe this isn't so bad. I felt the same way with Austin, I know how she feels._

_"Ally, talk to me. I want to get to know you better," she pleads_

_"I'm just... I'm just grossed out at the fact that after... after all these years of the bullying, you're gonna be my step-mom," I admit_

_"Ha, think of me as your sister. We can be besties!" she exclaims getting excited. I give her a look of complete and utter horror, "I think I'm against that,"_

_"It wouldn't be so bad. We'll be teenagers who has some strange bond. " she says_

_"I don't know," I say uneasy_

_"And I could spice your wardrobe up for you," she adds with a wink_

_"Okay, pushing it. I know," she says. I nod my head to show she was right._

_"How about a girl day's out tomorrow," she suggests. I refuse to look at her. The news is still sinking in._

_"Lunch's on me. Even shopping. And I won't leave you, or bully you if we come across people from school," she promises. This catches my attention. I look at her and hesitantly shake my head._

_"Than it's settled. Tomorrow we bond," she says. Maybe a day with Alice might change whatever I thought about her. "Let's go downstairs," I say. "Sure," she agrees_

_When I walk down my dad is there with his head in his hands and sitting on the couch. He sees us and gives a sad smile._

_"She's cool with it," Alice explains after a moment of silence . "That's nice," my dad says coming to hug me. He lets go and kisses Alice. My face is twists in disgust and I look away. When I look back, the kiss is more heated. I swallow some puke and mumble, "I gotta go see Austin," Although I'm sure none of them heard._

* * *

"You could say so... she's taking me shopping tomorrow," I say

"That's... nice. I want all the details," he says serious

"You sound like Trish," I giggle "Can we sleep here?" I ask

"Of course," he says

"I know we can, but... are you sure it's safe?"," I ask.

"Yes Ally, nothing bad will happen as long as I'm with you," he says

"That was so cheesy," I say

"It's true," he says.

After a moment of silence I ask, "When do you want to get married?"

"What?" he asks and looks at me sudden.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask again

"Any time you want to. I could wait," he says eyeing me. I refuse to look at him. I look at the ceiling instead

"How's after college?" I ask

"That's perfect, we both are accepted into the same college after all," he says

"We are. I can't believe after this summer we start college. We finished high school," I say marvelling at how fast time flies.

"Yeah, another chapter of our lives," he says

"It seems just like the other day you asked me to write songs for you," I recall

"Yes,"

"I feel like I wish time could just stop. Everything's moving too fast. I just want it to stand still so I could get a grip on life. It's moving to fast. Soon we'll have kids of our own," I confess

"I know how you feel. But life's an on going progress. Every new year that comes, is just another chapter to add to our book. Whether good or bad, we can't stop it." he says

"I know, I wish I could freeze this moment of our lives forever,"

"I do too," he says before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

* * *

**Hey guys! :)**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Also for not updating WHTG. It'll be updated soon, I promise.**

**Get emotional, the last chapter is the last. I am so sad. But it's depending on you if you want a sequel with the wedding and babies. If you don't, I'm cool with it. Just leave a comment in the review.**

**Also, check out my other story, That Summer and review!**

**DISCLAIMER****: Lilly5603 does not own Austin & Ally or the characters used... well she does own some...**

**Bye-bye!**


	24. My Truth About Forever

**Hey people of earth, sorry I haven't been updating. I'm trying really hard to type this last chapter. Every time I start, I get tears. This story means so much to me. This, this is my baby. Sure I want to move on and write other things, but...it's hard letting go of an old story.**

**So thanks so much for the reviews and follows and favourites.**

**I even love all you silent readers.**

**So for the last time on this story...**

**DISCLAMIER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters you recognize.**

**SO this is it...**

* * *

My life has been a rollercoaster.

Everything has turned upside down since the day I met Austin.

Actually, we're still dating. And I love every single moment of it.

My dad and Alice...it's been a ride. Apparently they're married. They couldn't wait so they went Vegas one weekend. Seeing them come back, it was a lot of news to take in, but I consider Alice to be my sister. As for her...she lives with dad in a new apartment they bought. Her parents kicked her out when they found out she was married.

Trish...she's fine. She and Dez finally recognized their love for each other, and they live together now. There are at least three calls from them everyday about fight for silly things.

But in the end they work it out, because they love each other. We all go to the same college.

Actually I gave up Yale to stay with my friends, they say to put your education first, but I'm glad with my decision. I get to do my subjects, met my friends on a daily basis, have Austin and Ally time and work as Austin's song writer.

My dad was angry at my choice to stay with my friends, but we worked it out. And I still work at Sonic Boom, Austin and I are now its proud owners. My dad has retired.

As for our wedding, we said we'll wait for graduation, which was last week. But we do live together. We live in Austin's mansion which his parents bought. So now my mom and her new husband live there.

She was fine with the divorce. She had a thing with James. Her roomate.

I am a successful lawyer, who writes her own books and song writer for Austin Moon. Sure it'll be hard to work cases and write songs, but after the past couple of years, I've learnt that anything is possible.

Austin is a rockstar, as in college terms, he was a major in music. He is just as good as he started off with home made videos and songs, and an awesome manager. Dez still does the video and Trish still manges.

We're the perfect team. Many people offered to take over, but Austin stuck with us.

Dez dropped out of college. Wait, to become a professional chef. He went to a culinary school next door to our college.

Trish studied fashion. She's now an expert fashion designer. And she's an inch close to getting her own line with Macy's. Something I doubt, and pray, she can't get fired from.

My life is well, complete. I finished one chapter. And now to move on.

These past years, made me realize that life waits for no one.

We have to find you truth on your own. No one can but you.

I see all these past years, just fly before my eyes. I remember being six and still falling over when I walk and meeting Austin and Dez for the first time. Meeting Trish back in elementary school. Seeing her get fired from her fist job. Those are memories.

Entering high school. Meeting new people, new teachers and a new environment. And also the hardships of it. It was worth it in the end.

These past college years, mean a lot to me. They were the best. It was the time of my life.

Also all those summers by the beach, those cold December nights, the new January's.  
All those sunsets and sunrises I saw. Those are flashbacks which would stay with me forever.

Life is hard, but after a while, you like it.

Life also zooms by before you know it. I think it was just yesterday that I was sixteen year old Ally Dawson yelling at boys not to play the drums.

I remember asking myself, what really is the truth about forever?

I learnt that nothing lasts forever.

That was the thing. You just never know. Forever was so many different things. It was always changing, it was what everything was really about. It was twenty minutes or a hundred years, or just this instant, or any instant I wish would last and last. **(1)**

But there was only one truth about forever that really mattered. And that was this: it was happening.

Right now, I was writing songs with Austin with Trish, Dez and our new puppy, Ginger. This was my Truth About Forever.

That was it. It was happening right here, right now. Spending time with the people I love and who love me back.

This is where I belong. Where I was meant to be. This is _My_ life.

This is _My_ Truth About Forever.

* * *

**(1) Quote from The Truth About Forever but Sarah Dessen.**

**Well, bye I guess.**

**I know this was a crappy ending. I am sorry. I hope you like it.**

**And I want to give a special shout-out to Awesomesause325 and queenc1 for a review on every single chapter. And every one of your reviews, are awesome**

**Thanks once again for your support.**

**So read my other stories:**

**What Happened to Goodbye**

**That Summer **

**Just Listen.**

**The last two need reviews, please.**

**So, I love you guys, enjoy the rest of you Saturday and check out my other stories and the more to come.**

**Now my bye-bye,**

**Truth About Forever: 28-09-12 to 26-01-13**

**~Amrita aka Lilly5603 :)**


	25. Just to tell you

**Hey! Yeah story's over, but I made this author's note for two reasons;**

**1) Thanks soooooooooooooooo much for all the views! I uploaded the last chapter and in less than an hour I saw my view count rise to like over 15 000 when it was like what? 14 000? And then when I got up this morning I checked again and it was over 16 000! Which was wayyyyyy more views that I thought I'd ever get on a story. So, thanks :)**

**2) I forgot to mention this, but if you want a sequel to this with weddings, babies and daddies, please leave it in the review or just take the poll on my profile! I really need to know if you want a sequel, so I could get it started, if you don't then whatever... I wouldn't be hurt.**

**So please take the poll, I prefer the poll than leaving it in a review but either one works...**

**Thanks :) **

**Bye,**

**~ Amrita aka Lilly5603 **


End file.
